saint_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kurama
Kurama, more commonly known as the Nine-Tails, is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kurama to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world, but with Naruto's insistence on treating it with respect, the fox overturns its hatred and willingly strives to use its power for the world's salvation. Profile and Stats Name: Kurama Origin: Naruto Alias: Nine-Tails, Nine-Tailed Fox Classification: Tailed Beast Age: 100+ Power Ranking Physical Appearance Although Kurama is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. During the last remaining days of the Sage of the Six Paths, Kurama was much smaller than its present-day self, but was still much larger than the Sage. Over time, Kurama's size increased tremendously, standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument, and Gamabunta being only the size of Kurama's torso. Its eye alone is bigger than a fully grown human. When Minato separated Kurama's Yin chakra from its Yang chakra, it was split into two entities, both of which are shrunken more than half its original size, yet still comparable in size to other massive tailed beasts, standing slightly taller than Gyuki. While Yang-Kurama is identical to its original appearance, Yin-Kurama has dark brown fur, but is otherwise indistinguishable from its other half. When Naruto separated Kurama from its chakra, its entire physique became visibly emaciated, but it later regained its healthy look after consuming a certain amount of Naruto's chakra while he was using its own. It is shown that while Naruto manifests Kurama's form in his Tailed Beast Mode, the fox's whiskers are much thicker, and circular markings appear on its shoulders, stomach, as well as the front and back of its paws. Lines also run down its spine, arms, legs and tails. In addition, while Naruto is in Sage Mode, Kurama gains similar thick dark patches circling around its eyes. After both halves of Kurama were sealed into Naruto, the fox was restored to its original state. Personality Kurama is a cynical and shrewd individual, along with a somewhat twisted sense of humor. It uses "washi" when referring to itself, which is generally used by older men. Kurama is also very prideful, as it believes that a tailed beast's strength is determined by its number of tails, which earned the fox nothing but disapproval from its brethren, especially Shukaku. Despite its arrogance, Kurama acknowledges the fact that it alone doesn't stand a chance against the Ten-Tails, and eventually learns not to underestimate its opponents. However, it does easily get annoyed when Naruto uses a power other than its own, claiming its jinchuriki needs no other power than its own. It is also shown that Kurama deeply cares about the Sage of the Six Paths, viewing him with great respect and even shed tears after the Sage had imparted his final words to them. Long years of receiving humanity's negative treatment caused Kurama to develop intense hostility and distrust against them, even going as far as proclaiming itself to be the living embodiment of hatred. Ever since its sealing within Naruto, Kurama plotted to use the young shinobi's dependence on its power to gain control over him and break free from the seal, before it was bested in combat and stripped of most of its chakra. However, Kurama's attitude towards Naruto soon began to change during the Fourth Shinobi World War, when the young shinobi told the fox that he hoped to resolve its hatred someday. Despite Kurama reproaching him for making such a claim, the fox nevertheless had developed a level of respect for Naruto and his determination. It even noted that Naruto was different from the humans it had previously encountered, eventually allowing its jinchuriki to utilize the Kurama Link Mode without consequence. Later, as Naruto told Son Gokū of his desire to save the tailed beasts and become friends with Kurama, the fox - having witnessed all of the challenges and endeavors Naruto had in his life - silently told the young shinobi that if he truly intended to help them, he would have to prove it through his actions. When Naruto successfully freed Son Goku from Obito's control, Kurama finally became convinced of Naruto's word and offered to meld its chakra with his as a coalition, to which Naruto then removed the seal that restrained it and happily acknowledged the fox as his team-mate and a member of Konoha. Within that short space of time, the two had begun to express trust in one another, even to the point where Naruto would allow Kurama to take control of his body without worry, and switch back without hesitation. Kurama later admitted that it had the utmost faith in Naruto being able to defeat Obito and to carry on the legacy Minato and Jiraiya had left him, which also means that it no longer holds a grudge against Minato for sealing it inside of Naruto. Kurama is also shown to be more caring about its comrades now as it put itself in harm's way to save Bee and Gyūki and even expressed concern for Naruto managing so many chakra cloaks at once. Kurama has also shown a more comical side of itself when it argued with Naruto about each other's stubbornness, and later when it nervously lashed out at a joyful Naruto after the tailed beasts were freed from Kaguya Otsutsuki while flipping him off. Ultimately, Kurama formed a strong bond with Naruto; even after its Yang half was freed from its seal in Naruto, the fox accepted Hagoromo's request for it to return within Naruto without argument, showing it had grown to like Naruto's companionship, despite refusing to admit it to others. History Early Life Abilities Ninjutsu Master: As a tailed beast, Kurama can perform the Tailed Beast Bomb and has shown great prowess with it, firing it either as multiple spheres in rapid succession or as a continuous beam. Unlike most tailed beasts, Kurama can 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Bomb on its own, creating one many times its own size for much greater power, even on low chakra. One of these was powerful enough to equal a collaborated Tailed Beast Bomb from five tailed beasts. Kurama can also create destructive shockwaves that are capable of dispersing a Sage Mode-enhanced Massive Rasengan and knocking back five tailed beasts at once. Even when just limited through Naruto in his Version 1 and 2 states, they were strong enough to destroy an entire bridge and repel Pain's Planetary Devastation respectively. Kurama is also capable of using Wind Style and Fire Style nature transformations, being able to generate twisters and breathe fire. Negative Emotion Sensing: Kurama has the innate ability to sense negative emotions such as hate and murderous intent, using it to find Naruto's inner hatred. Immense Strength: Kurama possesses a great deal of brute force, being reputedly able to raise tsunamis and flatten mountains with just a single swipe from one of its tails. Even when limited through its Yang-half, Kurama was shown strong enough to break through Pain's Catastrophic Planetary Devastation while only partially transformed, overwhelm Obito's controlled tailed beasts while tossing them around like nothing, and overpower Madara's senjutsu-enhanced humanoid Susanoo with a single tail. When in Tailed Beast Mode, his physical might is greatly increased. Immense Durability: The fox also has immense durability, sustaining several hits from both Naruto and Hashirama's senjutsu-enhanced techniques at different times. While in Tailed Beast Mode, it could also block a Tailed Beast Ball from the Ten-Tails' initial form without suffering major damage, despite losing six of its tails in the process. Immense Speed: Kurama is also extremely fast despite its massive size, being able to strike quickly with its tails and catch Naruto while he was in Sage Mode before the latter could react. Keen Intellect: Kurama is very cunning, and like Naruto, it can formulate strategies in the midst of battle. One such example happened when Kurama, through Naruto's body, tricked Obito into using Kamui to absorb Kakashi into Kamui's dimension, only for Obito to become vulnerable to Kakashi's attacks as he phased through Naruto's punch. Tremendous Chakra Power: Even for a tailed beast, Kurama possesses massive reserves of powerful chakra, such that non-sensors can pick up on its signature countries away. It was required to be the final tailed beast sealed into the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path so its chakra wouldn't overload it. Kurama has also shown the reserves to equal a combined attack from five tailed beasts with a single, supercharged attack of its own. Kurama can also accumulate a huge amount of chakra in a short amount of time once it has used up most of its own. The amount of chakra it generated was sufficient enough to be passed on to nearly everyone in the Allied Shinobi Forces. The quality of the chakra was also much stronger than what it transferred to Kakashi before, said to be three times more powerful than the latter's own. Should Naruto need Kurama to transfer chakra to him, Kurama can limit the chakra usable to him alone, even if the chakra was instead absorbed. His chakra is red-orange. Relationships *Naruto Uzumaki - Jinchuriki host and best friend. Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Creatures Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Naruto Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Supporting Characters Category:World Class